


Закладка

by achenne, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: Однажды он выстрелит.
Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696228
Kudos: 1





	Закладка

Однажды он выстрелит.  
Брендону кажется, будто привык к этой мысли — она вроде закладки в книге, которую он читает страница за страницей, закладкой отмечает некоторые главы и уговаривает себя сделать паузу. Потому что надо прерваться. Потому что книга слишком интересная, а уже пора спать, завтра на уроки, и мерзкий старикашка — он же учитель, он же смотритель приюта отлупит тебя по рукам бамбуковой палкой, если заснешь на уроке.  
Оторваться невозможно.  
Брэндон читает.  
Закладку-мысль теребит, прячет с глаз и не хочет замечать лишний раз.  
Брендон знает, что Гарри нарушает Закон.  
Брендон убивал за меньшее.  
Но всякий закон тяжел и неповоротлив, как уродливая ископаемая рыба, что плавает, выпучив глаза, в глубинах океана. Синдикат не исключение; а Гарри Макдауэлл хитер и быстр, и уворачивается без труда.  
Ничего не докажешь, понимает Брендон. Однажды он убил человека за то, что его сын повел себя как придурок, а человек не сумел прикончить собственного ребенка.  
Закон приказывает: стань детоубийцей.  
Закон обрекает: служи.  
Брендон помнит глаза того человека по имени Сид Гарольд; помнит и невыразительное лицо Уокена; и сейчас, думая о Гарри и его выходках, теребит невидимую "закладку", перелистывает страницы и улыбается уголком рта.  
Гарри не убивает детей и не отпускает болванов. Гарри всего лишь настоящий предатель.  
На самом деле, он не один (и это куда хуже). Поймать за руку невозможно, потому что нелегальные сделки заключает Ли, а все следы до последнего гроша на счетах прячет Боб. Проще изловить крохотного скользкого малька в океане, чем предъявить ему обвинение.  
Гарри ненавидит неповоротливую пучеглазую рыбу; а Брендон изо всех сил пытается не осуждать его — какой смысл? Законы существуют для того, чтобы нарушать их; и такое мнение имеет право на жизнь.  
Иногда Брендону снится окровавленный труп Гарри: на белом пиджаке пятна крови похожи диковинный аксессуар, клоунскую моду. Брендон просыпается, ходит по пустой квартире, берет с полки книгу — наугад.  
Закладок в книгах он не держит.  
А потом мысль возвращается — спокойная и привычная, с ней можно жить и она даже не мешает.  
"Однажды он выстрелит".  
В одну из ночей Брендон пишет два письма: в одном просит использовать некрорайз в случае собственной смерти, в другом — в случае смерти Гарри.  
Однажды он выстрелит, это правда. Осталось дочитать до главного вопроса в книге: кто именно нажмет на курок.


End file.
